


Positive

by KeKiHo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kyungsoo, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Kyungsoo, Romance, Smut, Top Jongin, alpha!jongin, feminine kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeKiHo/pseuds/KeKiHo
Summary: "It's positive..."Warnings: mpreg, smut, abo dynamics, kyungsoo wears makeup in this one. Also not very well proofread lolthis story is also on my AFF under the same username :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any miss spellings but I hope you'll enjoy :)  
> I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I'll try and hurry :) I'm also not sure if all chapter will be this length

Sweat forms over Kyungsoo’s brow and beside his nose where his glasses rest as he looks over the many different kinds of pregnancy tests. Some are expensive and look like they have some kind of digital panel that show whether one is pregnant or not. While there are cheaper ones that show either a plus or a minus. Some are colour coded, some have stripes instead of a plus or a minus. There are way too many to choose from and it overwhelms the shy omega who doesn’t really want to stand in this isle for too long. He’s afraid someone might see him and thus, spread rumours about him.

He lets out a frustrating sigh and just grabs one of the cheap ones and one expensive one, just to be sure. He throws it in his shopping basket and quickly walks over to the snack isle. He needs some cheering up and paprika chips are just the thing for that. He also grabs a bag of small chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of Fanta exotic. He really needs some comfort food at this time. He puts all the snacks over the two pregnancy tests just in case someone looks in his basket.

When he has decided that he has enough snacks he shyly walks over to the counter and feels luck is on his side when there is no other person by the cashier. He quickly dumps the whole basket on the counter. The cashier scans the items through, first the chips, the cookies, his soda and then the pregnancy tests. The cashier freezes at first and looks up at Kyungsoo and the omega pulse goes up. Is he going to be judged now? His hands start to sweat and his cheeks heat up.

The cashier just resumes with his job without saying anything. And why should he, it’s not his job to do so.

“Would you like a bag?” The cashier suddenly asks startling Kyungsoo and he only nods. The cashier smiles awkwardly and puts all his items into a paperbag. “There you go. Have a nice day”.

Kyungsoo nods his head mumbling a quiet “thanks”, takes the paper bag, carrying it close to his chest and rushes out.

Once he’s outside, he breathes in the fresh night’s air. It had just been raining so the air was nice and chilly. He pulls out his phone, pops up messenger and searching for his roommate.

Kyung: Hey Beak, you home? • 9:28  
Baek: Yeah. Chanyeol’s here too • 9:29

Chanyeol… Baekhyun’s boyfriend, and also the best friend of the man who got him into this situation. He really needs support when he takes the pregnancy test, but he doesn’t want Chanyeol to find out and possibly tell him.

Baek: Why? • 9:31  
Kyung: I’ll tell you when I get home. • 9:32  
Baek: Okay <3 • 9:32

It really only takes five minutes from the store to his and Baekhyun’s shared dorm, but he takes small and slow steps. He isn’t ready to be a father. It’s too soon. He’s only 21. He’s still in college. He’s still got a whole year left, how is he supposed to finish?

He feels tears starting to well in his eyes. “I’m not ready to be a father...” He whispers to no one in particular as a small tear runs down his cheeks. “But abortion is out of the question.” He tells himself this time and dries the tear running down his cheek and getting stuck on his chin.

 

He opens the front door of his shared dorm, takes off his shoes and jacket before he stomps his way into the kitchen/living room and puts his paper bag on the dining table.

“Hey Soo”, Baekhyun, his omega roommate calls to him from the couch he’s cuddling on with his boyfriend, Chanyeol who waves to him with a smile from his position on the couch. The TV is on before them making up for the quietness of the room.

“Hi”, Kyungsoo says quietly. “Uhm,” he starts not really knowing how to say start the conversation. “Could you come here?” He fidgets with his painted-on nails. He spent hours painting them so he hates to ruin them like this but he’s nervous and it’s a nervous habit.

“Yeah sure”, Baekyun says in his usual loud voice and basically just jumps over the couch. They really didn’t have much privacy the dorm was small and the they had the kitchen and living room as the same room. Which was small.

Chanyeol just continues to lay on the couch and continues watching whatever they were watching before he came.

“What’s up? You seem very tense. Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo was conflicted with Chanyeol in the room so he just points to the paper bag on the table. Baekhuyn looking puzzled peeks into the bag and scoffs. “So you bought a bunch of snacks. So what? It’s not like you’re getting fat with your stupid metabolism. You ass, don’t show me this I’m getting jealous.”

“No you idiot”, Kyungsoo glares and pushes the snacks to the side to reveal the pregnancy tests.

“Oh shit”, Baekhyn blurts out with eyes wide open. “Are you… ehm…” He tries to get the words out but the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes plead him to stop talking.

“I don’t know. I want you to be there with me.” Kyungsoo whispers and continues to fidget with his painted fingernails.

“Yeah of course. You wanna do it no-”

“Oh snacks!—oh shit that’s not a snack.” Baekyun gets interrupted by his stupid giant boyfriend who has made his way over to them without the two omegas noticing him. He had his hand in the paper bag and pulled out a pregnancy test instead of a snack.

The look on Kyungsoo’s face is a look indescribable. His face got pale, eyes wide open and cheeks flushing red. He’s so embarrassed and so shocked.

Baekhyun too froze looking at the package in his boyfriend’s hands. “Baekhyun… A—are—are you pregnant?” He asks with eyes wide in shock.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun yells at his boyfriend and slaps the test out of his hand. “No I’m not pregnant you idiot!”

“Then who?” He asks and looks over at the other omega who has tears in his eyes, lower lip wobbling and looks so broken. “Kyungsoo? Are you pregnant!?”

Kyungsoo can only shrugs his shoulders and wipe his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. He really doesn’t know what to feel or what to say. “I’m not sure yet.” He whispers out quietly.

“Chanyeol you weren’t supposed to know” Baekhyun pouts. “I’m pretty sure at least.”

“It’s fine.” Kyungso tries to smile and picks up the pregnancy test that had been slapped on the floor. “There’s nothing we can do about it.” He continues. He takes the other tests and goes to the bathroom following close behind him is Baekhyun but Chanyeol decides to stay behind as he is not sure he can follow.

Kyungsoo takes the tests out of their package and reads the instructions. Easy, pee on the stick and wait a few minutes for any sign.

“I’m right here”, Baekhyun smiles and takes his hand. “Whether it’s positive or negative I’m right here, beside you.” Kyngsoo smiles, he really has the best friend in the world. “And Chanyeol too”. The two hear a “hell yeah” somewhere in the other room and they laugh.

“Thanks”, and he really means it. He pees on the sticks the cheaper one first then the more expensive one. Baekhyun of course looks away while he’s doing so. “Now we wait.”

Baekhyun is holding his hand again after he washed them and Kyungsoo looks himself in the mirror. The make-up he put on this morning is still there even though he only put on a little bit. He put on a light coat of foundation, mostly to cover up the discolour under his eyes and his pimples. He filled in his eyebrows cause he can’t go out without doing so and he put a bit of a pinkish/nude lipstick on. He’s impressed how well it kept on his face because he has been a nervous sweat all day.

“It’s time to look”, Baekhyun’s voice interrupts his though and he can’t believe a few minutes have already passed by.

He nervously picks up the cheaper test, he takes a deep breath before he exhales it again and looks down.

Two lines.

Two lines means pregnant.

He quickly takes the other more expensive one and sees that it too is positive.

“It’s positive...”

 

Kyungsoo really didn’t sleep much that night. He was a nervous wreck. He was going to be a father. He was not ready to be a father. But he was also strangely pleased with the result.

He is going to be a father. He smiles and places his hand over his stomach.

There is still a problem. He needs to tell the father. He needs to tell Jongin.

 

Kim Jongin is an alpha. He is the man of Kyungsoo’s dream. The perfect alpha. His very recent boyfriend. He’s tall, lean, handsome. He dyed his hair silver not too long ago and Kyungsoo almost melted seeing him with his new hair.

He’s also quite well known, popular one might call it as he is the best dancer in his year. He is majoring in dance.

He’s absolutely dreamy and Kyungsoo feels so lucky to have him as his boyfriend.

Baekhyun told him to tell him right away, and even though he really really really doesn’t want to, he knows he has a right to know as well.

Kyungsoo lets out a groan when the alarm goes off, he really didn’t get enough sleep. Especially not to have the conversation he’s going to have with the most handsome alpha in the world.

He gets up and takes a quick shower. He felt sticky from all the nervous sweat yesterday and needed to get it off. With a towel around his waist he goes back into his room and puts on a pair of boxers before he chooses a pair of high waisted slimming jeans and a crop top that is not too cropped, only shows two three centimetres of skin. Over the top he put a cardigan so he wouldn’t be too cold.

He then starts on his make-up. He puts on his favourite primer smearing it over his skin and then puts concealer on the places where he has discoloration, under his eyes and over his pimples that refuse to go away. He then puts on his foundation and with some contour under his cheekbones, around his temples and his nose. He then picks up his highlighter and highlights his cheek bones, his nose and his cubits bow then puts on a pink liquid lipstick. He’s almost done when he puts on the tiniest bit of blush, the only thing left is mascara and looks himself in the mirror feeling satisfied.

He didn’t mean to put on so much make-up but it just really relaxes him and makes the stress go away. He was about to leave before he realized he forgot to fill in his eyebrows. That would really have ruined his day so he quickly fixes them and styles his hair a bit before he deems himself ready for the day. Breakfast first though.

So he walks into the kitchen and there sits Baekhyun by the dining table with bed hair and pyjamas watching something on his phone while eating cereal.

“Morning”, he greats his fellow roommate.

“Morning. How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks him and shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chews with his mouth open. He always does and Kyungsoo has just gotten used to it.

“I’m… better. But that may be because I just spent a lot of time on my make-up and it always makes me feel better.” He shrugs. He grabs himself a bowl and sits by the table. He puts the fruity cereal into the bowl together with some milks and call it his breakfast.

“It looks amazing by the way. I wish I was as good as you. Makes me jealous.” Baekhyun pouts and continues to stuff his face with cereal. They were college students to they didn’t have enough money to buy fancy breakfasts.

“Practice makes perfect.” Kyungsoo laughs at the annoyed look he gets from the other omega and starts eating his own cereal.

“No morning sickness by the way?” Baekhyun asks him but his eyes are on his phone. He’s probably watching something on YouTube.

“No luckily. Every pregnancy is different so perhaps I’m lucky with this one.” He can’t believe he’s talking so casually about the whole ordeal. And as if he’s a few months pregnant and knows it all. “But I dunno.” He shrugs and pulls out his phone as silence drapes over them. He opens Instagram and scrolls through his feed. There are a few funny videos of people falling or doing other stupid stuff. Some videos of cute cats and dogs. He really likes animals and likes all those videos. Then he stops his scrolling as he sees Jongin’s last post. An hour and a half ago. It’s of him laying in bed, hair all ruffled and eyes sleepy and a bit swollen and lips in a pout. He has the covers right over his chin and the caption says: **zkdlin** : gotta get ready for early practice. He added a sleepy emoji.

The picture makes Kyungsoo’s heart rate and he can’t conceal the smile forming on his lips. God he is so handsome he almost says out loud. He double tabs the photo and he has officially liked it. But who wouldn’t?

“Are you going to tell Jongin today?” Baekhyun startles him out of his Jongin trance and he quickly puts his phone down feeling embarrassed and only hopes his blushing doesn’t show though his make-up.

“Yeah,” he nods, “I’m heading out now. He’s practicing now before class for whatever reason and I might just catch him alone.” There is still forty minutes till classes actually start but apparently Jongin likes to get a head start for practice and goes early.

“There’s still food in your bowl.” Baekhyun points out as Kyungsoo stand up from his seat and gets ready to leave with his backpack on his shoulders.

“I’m not really hungry, you can eat it.” He smiles as Baekhyun immediately takes over his bowl and defiles it with his eating habits.

 

Kyungsoo walks down the hallway of the school building C, which is where the dance majors and the music majors are located. And which he is extremely happy about since he himself is a music major. His thoughts wonder to the night he predicts is the night that caused this, which also happens to be the first time they had sex. When they were too drunk to remember condoms.

Chanyeol was having a sort of party, not many people where there, his closest friends mostly, Baekhyun of course was invited being the boyfriend and all, he pulled Kyungsoo along with him. The people there Kyungsoo recognized from school. There was Jongdae, beta, Junmyeon, alpha, and Xuimin, beta, who were all music majors as well so he knew them. He just didn’t hang out with them normally. Then there was Yixing, beta, Sehun, alpha, and Jongin, alpha. The dance majors and of course when seeing Jongin, the omega’s heart rate started beating faster.

It was a very chill party, mostly beers, but it seemed like someone took something stronger with them and they all shared.

Baekhyun was at Chanyeol’s side as soon as he the dorm he shared with Jongin. The dorms were of course separated by both their genders to not cause any complications. It’s especially strict concerning their secondary gender so an alpha and an omega don’t get roomed together. That could definitely cause complications.

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun who had thrown himself on Chanyeol who was sitting on the couch watching Jongdae and Sehun sitting on the floor playing some sort of racing game on a PlayStation. He put an arm protectively around Baekhyun’s waist and holding a beer in his other hand while leaning down to give him a welcome kiss. Kyungsoo really wished he had that as well.

The omega stood by the couch at first, not really knowing what to do or if he should do anything really, before he just sits down on the couch but giving the couple their space. He glanced over at the kitchen area of the room where he sees Jongin laughing at something Yixing is saying while holding his stomach. It must have been really funny Kyungsoo thinks. Jongin looked over at his direction and suddenly they’re having eye contact. Kyungsoo’s breath got stuck in his throat. Jongin waved at him and smiled before going back to his conversation with Yixing.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up, but he was luckily wearing make-up, and waved back with a shy smile. He felt like such an idiot. It’s not like they haven’t hung out before, with the company of Chanyeol and Baekhyun of course, but he still feels like a sixteen year old girl with a major crush.

He converted his attention to the TV screen in front of him and watched Jongdae lose miserably to Sehun and he can’t help laughing at the two bickering at each other as Jongdae accused Sehun of cheating. “It’s just the alpha genes, I’m born to win.” Sehun smirked cockily at the beta.

“Excuse you for using that ridiculous excuse. Yixing won against you just a moment ago!” Jongdae answered back with his usual whiny voice that is kinda annoying but also just Jongdae’s usual voice so it’s iconic.

“He cheated…” Sehun mumbled to himself more than anyone else.

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Jongdae greeted and turned around to face the omega he is addressing. “I didn’t see you coming in”. He smiles. Jongdae, although they never hand out, always greets him whenever he sees him.

“Hi, yeah I just arrived.” He replied and smiled. He felt a bit uncomfortable being around so many alphas and in an alpha dormitory so in every room on this floor there are alphas. He couldn’y imagine Baekhyun feeling the same as he is bonded with an alpha and reeks of him so most alphas would know he is taken and not to approach him unless it was to not hit on him. Kyungsoo however is an unmated omega who’s scent often seems inviting even though he doesn’t mean to make it so. He felt a bit vulnerable but still trusts these people to not do anything.

“Hey did you finish the assignment due next week?” Jongdae asked and scooted a bit closer to him.

“Yeah I just need to look over any mistakes.” Kyungsoo answered and took the beer handed to him from Baekhyun and took a sip.

“Whoa, already? I’ve barely even started writing.” Jongdae gave him a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. “Ups hehe.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Of course he would wait till the last week to write it. “Would you like to play? I’m tired of losing to this asshole and he keeps bugging me for another game.” He used his thumb to point to the alpha beside him who was glaring at him.

“O—oh I’ve never played before”, he stuttered embarrassed and he didn’t really know why. He was being pulled down to the floor next to Sehun by Jongdae and the controller as pushed into his hand.

“You use hold X for speed and use the right stick for turning the car and left stick to turn the camera. That is mostly it.” Jongdae explained and sat beside him with a big smile.

“Okay”, Kyungsoo said unsure and looked at Sehun who smiles friendly at him before starting the game.

“I’ll go easy on you. We’ll start with a slower pace.” The alpha explained. “Wait, lets customize our own cars.” He grinned. That Kyungsoo knew he can do.

The omega only nodded his head and kept his eyes on the screen. There weren’t many different options with the customization not that he expected there to be considering it’s a car game, but it was enough. He chose whatever car he deemed prettiest, changed the colour to pink and there was even a customization for the steering wheel and he felt satisfied when he has a pink car with pink fluff around the steering wheel. He pressed ready and looked over at Sehun’s car which was all black with fire on the sides. They have drastically different tastes.

“Ready?” Sehun asked and he again only nodded. Sehun started their match and as soon as he did he was way ahead of Kyungsoo who steered the car off the road and was having troubles getting the car back on the road.

Jongdae was there trying to guide him back on the road but he forgot what stick does what. “Hold square and then you drive backwards.” He tried but Kyungsoo, who is not used to the controller, had to look down to see where the square icon is on the controller and by then Sehun had already gone one round out of five.

Flustered he tried to get his car back on the road and just not making it happen, he suddenly feels a chest against his back and arms around him and hands over his hand on the controller. “Let me help you”, he heard a voice right behind his ear and he knew right away who it is both by the voice but also by the scent. Jongin.

He helped him back up and get back on the road, his hand guiding his own hand. The heat from the alpha’s chest and the overwhelming scent around him flusters the omega even more and he felt his heartbeat beat faster.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Sehun accused and only gets a slap on the head by Jongdae.

“No it’s not, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how the game works.” Jongdae said and watched the omega with a knowing smirk. He knew, of course he knew Kyungsoo has a massive crush he doesn’t know how to conceal it.

Even with Jongin’s help he doesn’t win, though he started off so bad that he of course wouldn’t win, but he got three rounds when Sehun finished his fifth and won.

Sehun hollered in victory but Kyungsoo didn’t really hear it. All he could concentrate on is the heat on his back and the arms around him that is now moving away. Jongin only scoots a little back and the omega couldn’t help but turn to look at him.

The alpha looked at him with a warm smile, “we didn’t win, but we did pretty good.” He laughed. Kyungsoo smiled back with heart shaped lips.

“Thanks, I’m not good with video games.” He blushed and fidgeted with his newly painted nails. His heart couldn’t stop beating fast with his crush so close to him. He was afraid he would hear. He smells so good too. He smells like wood. He loves the smell of wood.

The alpha laughed, “so I noticed.” Kyungsoo could feel himself getting a bit tipsy and he was not even finished his beer yet. He had always been a lightweight but not to this extreme. He was probably getting drunk on the scent from the alpha.

“We should play beer pong!” Chanyeol suddenly yelled slash suggests from the couch. All the other’s including Jongin yelled out in agreement. Everything on the kitchen table was moved, it was mostly booze, and replaced with six cups on either side. Six cups per team filled about quarter to halfway up. First to play were Sehun and Jongin vs Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

He really enjoyed watching the four bickering about rules and cheating. Chanyeol made the first point, and Jongin drank the first cup, following the rules they had difficulties agreeing on it’s his turn again since he made the shot. He once again made the shot and Yixing had to drink the second cup. The game continued and everyone in the room was around the table laughing and watching the four attempting to throw a ball in the cups across from them.

Feeling a bit tipsy Kyungsoo didn’t feel as shy or embarrassed, he laughed and claped and cheered. But when he really got drunk is when he was being dragged to join the game, him and Baekhyun vs Jongin and Chanyeol. Immediately the two alphas managed to throw the ball into two cups and the two had to drink. To spare them the embarrassment the two also made a shot each, but still lost the game.

Kyungsoo didn’t drink too often, so he got easily affected by the alcohol and suddenly there was more thrown in his direction. Baekhyun pulled him along for some shots and he complied. At least a bit, he took two shots and not the six given to him.

He excused himself to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He felt strange. A bit sick, like if he didn’t slow down a bit with the drinking he might just throw up. He really didn’t want to do that.

He sat there for a while before he stood up to look himself in the mirror. He saw some lipstick smudges on his lips and fized that up. He touched his hair up a bit when he heard the door open and it was none other than Kim Jongin.

“Oh, I didn’t know the bathroom was occupied.” He stumbled in with an apologetic grin. “But I really gotta take a piss. It’ll just take a moment.” He said while making his way to the toilet and unziped his pants. Kyungsoo really felt like this is a private moment and that he should leave, but Jongin locked the door. So does he not want him to leave? He wasn’t sure. From where he iwass standing, he could take a quick peek at the dick that has been recently pulled out of a certain person’s pants. He contemplated whether he should or not. Just when he mustered himself some courage, he leand a tiny bit to the side to peek but as soon as he did the dick was being tucked into the pants again the owner of said dick turned around. “Shit sorry I just couldn’t hold it in.”

“It—it’s fine”, the omega stuttered. The scent of the elder really as strong now that he was not surrounded by all the others and their smell.

The alpha ranked his eyes down the omega and bit his lips. He was wearing beige coloured pants with a navy blue oversized sweater with a white and a red stripe going across his chest. Kyungsoo lowkey feelt like pray at this point. The look in Jongin’s eyes gave him shivers down his spine. Not in a bad way. Not at all. It also lowkey make him the tiniest bit of wet.

“I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.” The alpha suddenæy blurted out with a rough voice and grabbed his waist. “You’re so fucking hot, your thighs”, he said and ran a finger down the exposed skin of his thighs, “are so fucking sexy”. He growled.

He didn’t know what to say or what to do, but his ass sure knew what to do. Ooze slick is what. He as getting turned on by the alphas voice. Jongin wanted him. He wanted Jongin, so bad.

“You always make me smile. You always make me laugh whenever we hand out”, (with the company of Chanyeol and Baekhyun). “I always find myself looking for you because I just want to see you all the time every day.” This suddenæy felt like a confession the omega though and his heart beats faster and faster.

“A—are you—”

“Confessing yeah. I really like you. I like, really fucking like you. You are so beautiful, funny, sweet, handsome, loving, sexy. Everything about you is beautiful. I love your scent. You smell so sweet, like the sweetest of fruits.” The omega’s breath hitched at the words and tears formed in his eyes. The words made him emotional.

“I—I like you too”, Kyungsoo cried and he already felt the mascara running down his cheeks and smearing but he didn’t care right now.

“I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” Jongin asked and leaned closer to the omega’s face but felt a hand on his chest stopping him.

“You have to wash your hands first. You just peed”, Kyungsoo sniffled. He was not an animal. The alpha let out a loud laugh and hurried to wash his hands so he can kiss the omega.

He pulld Kyungsoo close to him by the waist and pushed him against the wall. “There all clean”, he whispered and dried the tears with his thumbs and accidentally smeared the mascara across his cheeks before returning the hands on the omega’s waist. “Can I kiss you now?” He asked being so close that their noses touched.

Kyungsoo nodded and their lips join in a kiss. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to his room where throughout the night kisses continued, all sorts from sweet pecks to hot and sensual kisses. One thing led to another and the two where naked on the bed with the alphas cocks deep in the begging omega.

“Jongin please please please! I need your knot I need your knot”, the omega cried as the alpha drilled into him hard, the sound of skin against skin was so hot and so loud Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if there would be a mark the next day. The omega cried out in pleasure and begged the alpha to knot him already.

Jongin was hitting his prostate dead on and it was driving the other insane. He was clawing at anything he could get his hands on, the sheets, his hair, Jongin’s hair, Jongin’s back. Anything.

There was so much slick and the alpha hums in appreciation. “You’re so sexy. So good. My omega”, the alpha growled into his ear and it caused him to cry out for his alpha. The knot was almost too big to fit in, but Jongin didn’t stop neither did Kyungsoo want him to. The knot almost didn’t fit in when he pushed in for the last time before the knot locked them together. The alpha released his cum into the omega, so much cum the other feels so full there is so much cum. And that feeling alone is enough to make him cum too between their bodies.

The next morning Baekhyun and Chanyeol were surprised but also not surprised to see Kyungsoo emerge out of the alphas room in only a pair of boxers and a shirt. Both which belong to Jongin because he soaked his own boxers though and resulted in being gross the next day.

 

Kyungsoo is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears faint music coming from one of the practice rooms that belong to the dance majors. He takes a deep breath and opens the door to said room and the music is suddenly much louder. There he is, Kim Jongin in all his glory standing in front of the mirror looking at his own moves and judging them.

Hearing the door opening Jongin turns his head at the interruption and smiles when he sees his boyfriend by the door. He walks over to the stereo and turn off the music. “Hi babe,” he walks over and hugs him.

“Hi”, Kyungsoo greets and meets the alpha midway for a kiss. He doesn’t care that his boyfriend is sweaty. He takes in the handsome features his of his boyfriend’s face. His beautiful deep brown eyes, his cute nose and sexy soft lips that he loves feeling against his or his skin, his sexy jaw and jawline. He wonders if him being pregnant will ruin what they have together. He doesn’t even know where Jongin stands when it comes to wanting children. It’s still so early, they’re only twenty one and are having a baby. No he shouldn’t think like this, he shouldn’t make assumptions. It’s a bad habit.

“What’s wrong? I see something is wrong by the cease between your eyebrows”, he smiles and pulls the other closer and doesn’t care that he has been sweating and is most likely rubbing the smell off on the omega. He’s scenting him without Kyungsoo knowing.

“I uhm, I have something to tell you”, the omega swallows the lump in his throat. He’s gonna do it like ripping off a band ait, so here he goes. “I’m pregnant”, he blurts out.

The smile on Jongin’s face falters slowly with his eyes locked on the omega’s face. Kyungsoo can almost see the how Jongin’s brain processes the information. It’s as if he’s taking a math test and is trying desperately to calculate a very difficult math problem. They stand like that for a good five minutes, Jongin’s hands around Kyungsoo’s middle, faces close, and eyes holding eye contact.

“Jongin? Please say something”, the omega whimpers and starts feeling regret and disappointment and he feels his heart sink. Maybe he made a mistake.

“O—okay”, he answers quietly, clearly still in shock. Jongin feels guilty seeing the miserable expression on his boyfriend’s face. “I—I’m not angry”, he hurries to clarify. “I’m just. I did not expect… I wasn’t expecting that.” He says and pulls the other closer so their entire bodies are touching and leans their forehead and nose together. The omega has tears in the corners of his eyes but he doesn’t seem to be scared anymore. He doesn’t smell so at least.

It’s at that moments that Jongin realizes that Kyungsoo smells pregnant. He has been emitting such a sweet fruity smell, much sweeter than usual, it’s not an unpleasant sweet smell. “I’m so stupid” he laughs causing his boyfriend to look at him with a confused look. “I can smell that you’re pregnant. You smell sweeter than usual and I noticed the change in smell a few weeks ago but didn’t think anything of it.”

Kyungsoo giggles, “you’ve always been a bit stupid.” The omega jokes earning him a pinch on his side causing him to yelp. “Ow”, he pouts and glares at his boyfriend. “You should be careful, I’m carrying your pup.”

“Oh shit. Does that mean we can’t fuck anymore?” The alpha panics.

Kyungsoo scoffs at him, “is that seriously the only thing your brain is capable of thinking of?” He rolls his eyes. “Of course we can, it’s not gonna hurt the baby. Besides we’ve done it until now anyway and it seems fine. We should go to the doctors though to get a check up and everything that is required.”

Jongin leans down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before he moves down to give his lips a peck. The omega almost swoons at the affection his alpha is giving him. “What is required?” He asks and rubs the other’s back.

“I don’t know”, Kyungsoo says and goes on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend, “I’ve never been pregnant before”. He giggles and the other smiles seeing him so happy. “Should we tell our friends? I mean Baekhyun already knows, and also kinda Chanyeol” he smiles sheepishly.

“Chanyeol!? Chanyeol knew before me?!” Jongin almost gasps and lets Kyungsoo go to get a better look at his face.

“He was at mine and Baek’s dorm and saw the pregnancy test.” Kyungsoo explains and goes to hug his boyfriend and nuzzle his face into his chest. Something omegas like to do to feel safe. By getting their alphas smell all over them. “Forgive me”, he pouts.

“Of course baby,” he wraps his arms around his omega and nuzzles his face into his neck to smell him where his delicious scent is strongest. “And I’m sorry for pinching you”, he says with a baby voice.

“Just kiss me and I’ll forgive you”, he giggles. Jongin had no problem with that and leans down to capture his lips. The kiss is slow with a little bit of tongue. The omega lets out a breathy moan before he pulls back. “You didn’t answer my question, should we tell—ah, tell our friends?” He can’t help the moan as his boyfriend leans down to bite playfully at his neck where he is most sensitive. “No more, I don’t want to have to walk out of here with a hard on neither do I want to do it at school”. He breaths out.

The alpha had to hold in a growl, he obviously wanted to take this further but doesn’t want to push his boyfriend into anything he doesn’t want to. “I don’t mind if we do. But I don’t mind if we wait until after we go get a check up at the hospital”.

“Yeah we should do that.” He agrees. He looks at the clock and sees class starts soon. Jongin goes to grab his bag, swings it over his shoulder and takes his boyfriend’s hand in his and goes to walk him to his first class of the day. “Oh and by the way Kyungsoo,” he halts their movement just before they leave the dance room. “I’m really happy with the news, I just wanted to make that clear in case it seemed otherwise”, he says and blushes slightly. The omega smiles at his boyfriend’s statement. He couldn’t have a more perfect boyfriend.

 

“You’re pregnant!?” Sehun squeals like the masculine alpha he claims to be and is being hit on the back of his head by Jongin who tells him to shush.

“I thought we agreed to keep it a secret until our first doctor check up.” Jongin says. They’re in McDonald’s because Kyungsoo really wanted a burger and Oreo milkshake so Jongin took him and their friends just happened to tag along. Jongdae, Sehun and Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo happened to say he was pregnant as Sehun asked him if he could really eat three burgers, ten chicken nuggets, large fries and a milkshake. Kyungsoo is a petite guy but he can eat like a beast. Kyungsoo replied him “the baby’s hungry” and everyone at the table froze. He then adds “oops”.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it”, he pouts, “I actually wanted to keep it quiet for a bit.”

“Congrats you guys!” Jongdae beams and gives Kyungsoo an awkward hug over the table, and Jongin a pat on his shoulder.

“Yeah congratulations, how far along are you?” Junmyeon asks and sips his coke.

“I think about five six weeks”, the omega shrugs munching on a chicken nugget.

“Ah. I get it”, Sehun smirks. “It was probably at Chayeol’s party right? When the two of you fucked each other’s brains out?” He laughs and Kyungsoo flushes and leans back into his seat and wants to disappear. This is not the first time they’re being teased about that event. Apparently, everyone heard them. “I think the walls shook,” the alpha continues.

Jongin once again hits Sehun on the back of his head. Hard this time. “Shut the fuck up. I don’t get why our fucking is so funny.” He sighs.

Sehun rubs the back of his head with a pout, “maybe because it sounded like you were killing Kyungsoo with your—” Another hit to the back of his head and he shuts up. “Okay okay I’ll stop. But really congrats!” He smiles not. Genuinely and not in a teasing way. “Does this mean I’ll be an uncle?”

“No way”, Jongin and Kyungsoo say in unison.

“What? Why not? I would be an awesome uncle!” The young alpha protests. Kyungsoo laughs with a mouthful of burger.

“I don’t want you to corrupt our pup that’s why. Junmyeon is uncle material not you.” Jongin answers simply and enjoys his best friend’s face of betrayal.

Junmyeon smiles proudly and high fives Jongin. “Thanks bro”.

“Hey what about me? Am I not uncle material?” Jongdae whines the usual way.

“No. You whine too much”, they all laugh but Jongdae who tosses a fry at Jongin.

They finish up their food, Kyungsoo managed to eat his burgers, fries and nuggets but takes his milkshake with him home. The five friends split up in two when they arrive at the dorms, Jongin accompanies Kyungsoo to the omega dorms where he technically isn’t allowed but does anyway and the other three go to Sehun and Jungmyeon’s dorm room to play video games or something.

Kyungsoo notices other omegas in the hall look at Jongin the same way he used to before they started dating. He feels fuzzy inside knowing Jongin chose him over all the other omegas and betas too.

“You look so beautiful today,” Jongin whispers into the other’s ear as the door to Kyungsoo’s dorm closes. He giggles at the complement and feels his cheeks flush, but it probably won’t show well through his makeup.

“Thanks”, he replies with a big smile while taking off his jacket and hang it up then takes off his shoes as well. Jongin doing the same. “I was really nervous to tell you and makeup always helps with that.” He smiles sheepishly.

The alpha wraps his arms around his omega’s middle pulling him close. “It’s not the makeup that makes you beautiful. You’re just as beautiful without it.” He kisses the side of his neck under his ear. “The fact that you have patient to put this on almost every day is amazing. You do it so well”. Kyungsoo can feel his boyfriend’s breath on his neck and it makes the hairs on his body to stand up. His lips are where his mark would be if they mated. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches.

“I’m so lucky to have you”, Jongin continues as his hands wander to the bit of exposed skin of his between his high waisted pants and crop top, feeling it up.

“When will you mark with me?” Kyungsoo suddenly blurts out. It was something the two never really talked about. For many it was very serious commitment. It is not completely permanent as if a couple who had mated and were marked, but did not connect and were away for each other for a long period of time the mark would fade and so the couple could technically mark with other people. However it would take years for the mark to fade. So it was a pretty big commitment. “I—I uhm, I didn’t mean to say that.” The omega stutters and panics. It was probably his instincts talking, with an alpha’s mouth so close to where he would be marked and all.

“I want to mark you,” the other says seriously and turns his boyfriend around to look him in the eye. “I wanted to from the beginning but I was afraid it would be too soon… so I didn’t mention it. But… I mean we’ve got a pup on the way so we might as well.” Kyungsoo bites his lip to supress his smile from growing too big.

“I want you to as well. I’ve heard it feel really good”, he whispers afraid someone might hear him. Who knows, maybe Baekhyun was home. The other lets out a low growl and wanders his hands down to the shorter’s bum.

“Yah! No fucking in the doorway!” The annoying voice of Byun Baekhyun interrupts their little bubble and Kyungsoo quickly pushes his boyfriend’s hands from groping his ass.

“We’re not doing anything”, the omega whines and hides his face in Jongin’s chest.

“Of course not, you’re just whispering and giggling in your own little bubble by the front door suspiciously, and being in the way. I’m meeting my super sexy and handsome boyfriend so he can maybe fuck me in his doorway.” Baekhyun states bluntly and throws on his jacket and shoes.

“Please don’t.” Jongin panics, “that is my dorm as well.”

“Should have thought about that before, hm?” Baekhyun winks at them before he walks past them and out the door.

“Well… on the bright side we have the dorm to ourselves.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly. “Stay the night?” He asks sweetly and who is Jongin to say no to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just needed to get that out of my system. sorry if it's bad, I find it hard to write smut but I really wanted to lol  
> I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this fic so I'm gonna have to figure that out   
> AND THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER it makes me very happy to read them :D  
> anyhow I hope you enjoy!

The couple find themselves on the couch in Kyungsoo’s dorm room watching a romcom the omega had been wanting to see for a long time. They cuddle, Jongin laying down on his back with his head on the arm rest of the couch with a pillow under his head. Jongin has his legs spread to make space for his boyfriend who lays on his stomach and leans his head over his boyfriend’s, not so soft, stomach and crane neck so he can see the television. He had to take off his glasses in order to lay in this position and he keeps having to squint his eyes to see the movie. If someone were to see them, they would probably comment that they must be in an uncomfortable position but to them it’s quite nice. Not uncomfortable at all. 

It’s not that it is a particularly bad movie, but Jongin already called how the movie would end. A guy and girl friends, the guy is in love with someone else and it hurts the girl and towards the end where he has gotten the girl he wanted he realized it was his girl friend that he was in love with all along. And thus the two friends become a pair and the movie ends happily. Romance movies are so predicable but his boyfriend seems to love them so he just complies to watching them with him. 

Kyungsoo picks up his phone to see he clock, seven PM, but while doing so he sees he has a notification on his Instagram. He opens the app to see the notification. He got a few 176 likes on his most recent selfie that he took mostly just to show off his makeup that he was very pleased with. He took it earlier today after he had told Jongin the news and he took it so nicely and it made him so happy. So he took a selfie, he has a few comments from people he knew, a dirty one from Baekhyun that he almost wants to just delete and scoffs at. Then there is the most recent like and comment that is by Jongin. Zkdlin: “You look so beautiful baby” he follows it up with two heart emojis and one heart eyed emoji. 

He feels his stomach do it’s thing whenever Jongin makes him happy. It feels like butterflies flying around in there and he can’t help letting out a giggle. He replies the comment with three heart emojis himself before he closes his phone and lays it on the sofa table again. 

“What are you so happy about?” Jongin asks him when he noticed the giggle and brushes Kyungsoo’s bangs from his eyes when he craned his neck to look up at his boyfriend. 

“I’m just happy”, he replies with a bright smile, “you make me happy” he adds. 

Jongin looks a bit startled, he didn’t expect that answer, before he smiles brightly back at the other. “I’m glad, you make me happy too”. He caresses the other’s nape affectionately. 

Kyungsoo rubs his face in the alphas shirt before he realizes that he’s wearing makeup. “Oops”, he smiles sheepishly, “I got makeup on your shirt”, and it was white as well. 

The other laughs “it all good. It’s not like it’s the first time either” he smirks. 

“And it probably won’t be the last,” they both laugh. “I should go take it off, it feels a bit heavy now”, he yawns and stretches his arms and clumsily hits his boyfriend softly who only laughs in return not minding it one bit. 

“You go do that,” the alpha says before running his hands down his boyfriend’s back and down to his ass, groping it before he gives it a smack. 

In return he gets a smack on his chest by his blushing boyfriend who hurries to the bathroom. He laughs and takes forth his phone to check up on his feeds. 

In the bathroom the omega washes off his makeup with some makeup remover, struggling a bit to get off the mascara but still manages to do so. He washes up then brushes his teeth and puts on his face moisturizer. He takes off his clothes and decides he’ll tease his boyfriend a bit by putting on his black thong that always manages to get his boyfriend riled up. It has pretty much coverage in the front but very little in the back as it is just a thin string. He then puts on one of Jongin’s t shirts that he has managed to steal from his boyfriend on some of his many stay overs at his dorm. The t shirt is oversized on his frame and covers just under his bum. He combs though his hair so it falls over his face and he deems himself ready for bedtime. 

He exits the bathroom and goes walks though the living room slash kitchen and dining area to go to his room. “Come to bed,” is all he says as he sees his boyfriend looking at his bare legs with dark eyes. Before he enters his bedroom, he lifts up his shirt to tease the other with a little bit of his butt. It doesn’t even take a full second for the alpha to stand up and make his way to the other’s bedroom where his boyfriend currently is. 

He walks over to his sexy boyfriend who hasn’t even made it to the bed yet and pulls him into a hungry kiss. The other yelps at the sudden kiss, but doesn’t protests. He melts against Jongin’s lips, his mouth opening up for the other to play with his tongue. Kissing with tongue took a while for the omega to get used to and he probably still isn’t really used to it as his face heats up at the slick contact. But he loves it. The feeling of the others tongue is always a major turn on and the alpha knows it. 

The alphas hands go from the omega’s middle down to his ass and gropes. Kyungsoo lets out breathy moans at the feeling and feels himself starting to become a bit wet. Jongin’s tongue always does that to him. 

Jongin suddenly pulls at the thong string and it snaps softly back at his hole. Softly of course as it is not a very elastic material, but it still brings a surprised moan from the other. “J—Jongin”, he breaths as the other’s lips move from his own lips down to his jaw and neck sucking and nibbling. 

He rubs at the wet hole, not quite pushing in but putting pressure with the flat of his thumb and it drives the omega crazy. “Jongin please”, he moans desperately. 

“Please what?” The other teases and puts a bit more pressure on the hole resulting in a bit of his thumb being pushed in and the omega whimpers. His legs tremble with want and his hole throbs trying to clamp down on the thumb but is not successful as there is too little breaching in. 

“Finger me”, Kyungsoo whispers ashamed with himself but also very turned on so he doesn’t mind it as much. The alpha growls.

Jongin pushes him on the bed so his back hits the soft bed first and he yelps surprised. The bed is not very big but they make do with what they have. Jongin pulls off his boyfriend’s shirt, which is actually his own he notices but doesn’t mind, and licks his lips at the sight. “How the fuck are you so sexy?” He asks and runs a finger down from the omega’s collarbone, over his sensitive nipple, across his ribs, down to his naval, to his hips and down his thighs. His eyes though, linger on the thong, mostly on his crotch which has a noticeable tent. Not too big as omegas don’t tend to have big dicks, but he still finds it super sexy. 

Jongin makes the other pull up his legs so they touch his chest so he has better access to the other’s hole. He can feel his mouth salivating at the sight he’s seeing. His boyfriend’s hole being barely covered by the thin black thong and slick soaking the thin material and around the hole. “I could just eat you”, the alpha growls and Kyungsoo can see yellowish red flash over Jongin’s eyes as he’s turned on by the sight before him. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches at Jongin’s words and more slick oozes out. 

He lets out an erotic moan as the other’s finger runs up and down his hole spreading the slick before he pushes the finger in knuckle deep. 

Kyungsoo grabs hold of the other’s biceps as Jongin starts moving his finger in and out, pulling it all the way out before thrusting it in again forcefully. 

“It feels so good”, the omega moans out voice pitched. “So good”, he continues. 

The second finger slides in just as easily as the first and soon a third follows. 

“J—Jongin please”, Kyungsoo pleads, his voice shaking as well as his legs, in desperation. His boyfriend is teasing him, moving his fingers slowly in an out, only to get a reaction out of him. “Fuck me with your fingers”, he whimpers tears running down his cheeks.

The alpha smirks down at the boy beneath him, begging to be fucked by his fingers and who is he to say no. He pulls the three of his fingers out of his boyfriend’s asshole and slams them in, they’re long so they reach quite far. Most importantly they reach his prostate. 

The omega’s back arches off the bed as his alpha speeds up his fingers, spreading them and massaging his walls as he roughly pushes his fingers in and out. He moans loudly, not caring that people could probably hear him. His mind is too clouded to care, all he can think of is the pleasure his boyfriend is giving him by fucking his ass with his fingers. “Jongi—i—in”, he moans his name and thrashes his head back feeling him reaching his peak. “I’m gonna cum”, he pants and scratches the biceps in his hands with his baby blue painted nails. 

“Cum baby, I want to see you cum without having your cock touched. Only by my fingers in your ass.” Jongin almost growls the words out, eyes having been fixated on his fingers thrusting in and out but now moves his eyes at his boyfriend’s face. 

It only takes a few more finger thrusts for the omega to cum in his thong. His back arching off the bed, head thrown back and a loud moan escaping past his lips sounding a bit like Jongin’s name. 

Jongin doesn’t stop moving his fingers though, thrusting them in and out, massaging his prostate riding out Kyungsoo’s orgasm. 

The omega whimpers his legs collapsing and trembling. He whines and weakly pushes his boyfriend’s arm so he would stop moving his fingers. 

Jongin chuckles and stops his fingers and pulls them out. He watches the slick run down his fingers to his palm. He puts his fingers into his mouth sucking the slick off them and licks his palm not wanting the slick to go to waist. He moans at the taste and smirks down at his panting boyfriend who watches with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. 

Jongin collapses down beside his boyfriend pulling him close to him as they lie down on their sides hugging each other. “Thanks”, the omega says shyly smiling up at his alpha, “that felt really good.” 

Jongin dips down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s full soft lips and lets out a moan at the contact. “Any time baby”, he smiles and goes to smell his hair relaxing at the smell of sweet fruit. 

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s stiff cock on his stomach. Only he got off and not his boyfriend, and his poor cock is stuck in his jeans. It must be uncomfortable he thinks and moves his hand down to cup the bulge and in return gets a moan out of the other. 

“You didn’t get off”, he says and unzips the jeans and pulls the cock out from his underwear. He runs his hand down the shaft and squeezes the faint knot that has started growing slightly on the base. The cock is so big and thick. Jongin doesn’t moan much but his breath gets heavier and he bites down on his lip as Kyungsoo wraps his hand around his cock and moves his hand up and down in a fast pace. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the treatment he’s getting. 

Kyungsoo though surprises him and pushes him on his back and gets on top of him, straddling his legs over his thighs so his bum is on his dick. He quickly pushes his jeans a bit further down, so they’re at his mid-thigh together with his boxers. He also pushes off his shirt and the omega hums in appreciation at his boyfriend’s lean body. He is a dancer after all. 

Jongin smirks at him knowing full well that he has a good body and the affect it has on his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo slowly starts rocking his hips back and forth feeling the big cock slide between his ass crack wish every rock of his hips. The thong is in the way so the alpha can’t feel the texture of the other’s hole against his cock and it frustrates him. Apparently it also frustrates the omega as he quickly moves it out of the way and moans happily as he feels the cock, the raw cock, and not through his thong. 

He moves his hips quicker, rougher and is guided by his boyfriend’s hands on his hips, who also presses his hips up a bit when the tip of his cock is close to his hole. “Fuck”, they both moan out when the head of the cock almost breaches the hole but bounces out. There is so much slick and the omega’s cock is fully hard again. Probably by the anticipation of a cock in him. He quickly takes off his pants and boxers all the way and kick them on the floor somewhere.

“Can I?”, the alpha asks and the omega knows right away what he means and nods his head. 

“Please”, he pleads. And that is all the approval he needs before he grabs his cock to get a better control of it and when the omega rocks his hips back on final time the head of his cock is inside him. “Ah!” He moans out, his legs already trembling again. 

“Mmh”, Jongin moans out as well and pushes all the way in before he lets the other take control again to decide on the pace. 

Kyungsoo braces his hands on Jongin’s chest before he slowly starts rocking his hips again to get used to the big size of his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Fuck so sexy”, Jongin breaths out and brushes his hands up to Kyungsoo’s nipples twisting them a bit earning moans before they return to his hips, guiding them helpfully. Kyungsoo slowly starts moving to bounce on the other’s lap, up and down to give the other more pleasure and himself of course. 

It doesn’t take long till Jongin’s grip on Kyungsoo’s hips move to his ass thumbing at the rim of his hole before he gets a good grip on the two cheeks. With this new grip on the omega’s ass cheeks he pushes up whenever the omega drops down on his cock. “Ah shit”, the omega moans and moves on of his hands to his own cock to pump it with the upward thrusts of his boyfriend. It makes hit other arms carry all his weight that he braises on Jongin’s chest and it makes it more difficult but his dick aches to be touched. 

“You’re—ah, you’re sinful”, Jongin grunts and takes in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend bouncing on his dick and touching his own. The way he throws his head back in pleasure, lets out those sinful moans and skin glistening with sweat as he pushes himself to work his body over him. It could only be described as sinful. 

“J—Jongin”, Kyungsoo calls out as he feels his legs starting to give out, the pleasure was too much and his leg muscles burned and couldn’t take any more. 

“Hm?” 

“I can’t move anymore”, he whines out and his legs collapse and he can only move his hips in a too slow pace for the both of them. He can feel the knot inside of him grow a bit more, it’s not too big but big enough for him to feel a difference from the cock the knot. 

Jongin carefully turns them around so Kyungsoo is on his back against the bed and the other is over him, he does so while still staying inside him. 

He starts slow, to make a rhythm before he speeds up a bit. “Harder please”, Kyungsoo begs and it’s really hard to not lose control. 

“But the pup?” Jongin pants concerned. 

“It’s okay. It won’t hurt the pup”, Kyungsoo smiles at his boyfriend and pulls his head down for a kiss. Jongin’s mouth lingers there as he speeds up and goes harder. 

It’s hard to kiss and get fucked so hard so most of the kissing on Kyungsoo’s side is breathing and moaning into the other’s mouth but Jongin doesn’t mind. Kyungsoo tightens his arms over the other neck and wraps his legs over his hips to draw him in closer. He wants to feel him closer. 

“I—I don’t think I’ll, ah, last much longer”, Kyungsoo moans out over the other’s mouth, “I want you to mark me”. 

Jongin’s eyes once again flash a yellowish redish colour and his canine teeth grow longer as well as his knot suddenly grows much faster and soon will lock the two together. “Shit, you can’t just say something like that so suddenly”, the alpha growls and speeds up his thrusts even more and pushes the other closer to the edge faster. 

The raw feeling of Jongin’s cock in Kyungsoo’s hole drives the omega crazy. He hates using condoms, they don’t provide the same feeling as fucking raw. The only good think about condoms is that they prevent pregnancies and the only time they didn’t use condoms, which was at Chanyeol’s party, they managed to do just that. 

“Fuck fuck fuck”, Kyungsoo now screams as the knot grew to the point that is has to be forced into him. It grew too much. It hurts, but it feels so freaking good and he wants it inside him so he pushes back down against the knot as the alpha pushes forward to get inside. The stretch of the knot as it finally breaches in and knots them together makes his eyes roll almost inside his head of pleasure. His legs tremble and tears run down his cheeks. With all that going on in his body the alpha chose this time to bite his long canines into his neck to mark him and that in itself is enough for the omega to spill his cum in his thong. Again. 

His thighs tremble even more, his eyes almost stuck rolling back inside his head and his mouth wide open in a loud orgasmic moan. He clenches so tight over Jongin’s cock that he too cums into his omega spurting cum on top of cum inside him. He too feels his thighs tremble but still grinds his hips forward to ride their orgasms out. 

He collapses over his boyfriend both panting like they’ve been running a marathon and sweat like it too. 

“Ho—ly fuck”, Jongin pants while still laying on top of the other who also pants like crazy. “That was intense” he comments. The knot has already shrunk down enough for him to pull out and he does so. He knows it can be painful for the other if he keeps staying in there, even though the alpha in him really wants to. 

“It really was”, Kyungsoo sighs out and tries to get his breathing back to normal. He can feel his boyfriend’s cum slide out of his hole together with some leftover slick. He moans out at the sudden intrusion of Jongin’s fingers in his butt again. “Yah! What are you doing?” He scolds but can’t help another moan to make its way out. He’s still very sensitive. 

Jongin looks at him with wide eyes, like he’s been caught with is hand in the cookie jar when he has been told not to. Only in this scenario, with two of his fingers scooping his own cum into his boyfriends sensitive and soon-to-be sore asshole. “I’m just… uhm, it’s an alpha thing”. He tries to justify. 

Kyungsoo gives him a look, “don’t care. Jongin I’m already pregnant so there is no need to do that”. 

“No but it makes my mind at ease.” He tries to reason but to no avail. His hand gets swatted away and he lets himself fall back beside his boyfriend to pull him into a hug. “I love you”, he kisses his forehead and the omega smiles happily contented. 

“Me too”, he replies and nuzzles his face into the other’s chest. It’s comforting. “I’m really happy you marked me”, he blushes. 

“I’m really happy too”, Jongin grin at his omega. “Even though you jizzed your thong twice today” he teases. 

Kyungsoo’s whole face and neck turn bright red and he hits his boyfriend’s chest repeatedly as hard as he can in his current state and position. Jongin only laughs at him and lets himself be hit. He knows he deserves it. 

“I’m never having sex with you again”, Kyungsoo huffs and turns around so his back is facing the other. 

“Yeah right”, Jongin laughs while pulling Kyungsoo close so his back is against his chest and wraps his arms around his middle. “Like that will ever happen. You may seem all innocent and prude-like, but you wouldn’t last a week without sex”. He teases. 

“You wanna bet?” Kyungsoo challenges. 

“No. I can’t last a week without sex”, he laughs and the other can’t help the chuckle to leave his lips. 

“Hey help me out of this thong, it’s really sticky and disgusting.” He grimaces at the feeling and is grateful his boyfriend helps him out of them. “You have a late class tomorrow right? At like 12:30?”. 

“Yeah, and you have an early one right?” 

“Yeah 8:10” Kyungsoo pouts. “If I’m gonna be as sore as I think I’m gonna be I’ll skip”. He decides and his boyfriend pulls him even closer for comfort and the two fall asleep like that. 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to the gruesome sound of his alarm going off and a sore ache in his butt. He waves his arms around trying to find his phone and groans when he realizes it’s on the floor somewhere. His butt hurts way too much to get up from right away, so his solution is to wake up his snoring boyfriend who has glues himself against his body, holding him in a tight hug. 

“Jongin,” he calls but it isn’t enough. He shakes the other as best he can and the other finally wakes up. He really wonders how he didn’t wake up by the alarm. 

“Hm?” He groans sleepily and removes himself a bit from the other so he can rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“Can you go get my phone, it’s on the floor and I’m really sore”, Kyungsoo whines and pouts. Jongin lets out a groan before he kisses the back of his boyfriend’s neck and throws off the covers the two shared, and climbs over the other to get to the floor where the alarm is going off somewhere. 

Kyungsoo mumbles out something about being cold and pulls the cover over him again to shield him from the cold room. It’s still not enough and as soon as Jongin finds his phone and turn off the alarms and hurries back to bed, the omega waits with open arms. The alpha provides the best of heat and he really misses it. Even if it was away for less than ten seconds.

“How are you feeling?”, Jongin asks pulling the other close and rests his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck where the mark is still a bit red and tender. A bit of blood around the wound as well. “Does it hurt?”.

Kyungsoo smiles feeling contented. He’s marked by his alpha and there is a living being growing in his stomach. He feels like he couldn’t be happier. (Though the pregnancy part could have happened a bit later in his opinion, but he’s still very happy) “It doesn’t hurt that much. It’s a bit tender but it doesn’t bother me”, he replies and kisses the other’s hair. 

“How about here?”, the other smirks and Kyungsoo can feel fingers on his butt, spreading his cheeks to rub his hole. 

“That is sore”, he clarifies and slaps the hand from his hole but allows it to rest just on top of his bum. “You were so good last night”, he blushes and hides his face in the other’s hair, but it doesn’t last long as Jongin raises his head so they can kiss. They do so for a while, letting out few breaths and moans but it’s mostly a slow and passionate kiss. A bit of tongue, only the tips of their tongues meeting from time to time. 

The alarm reappears and startles the two from each other. “I must have pressed snooze”, Jongin laughs and grabs the other’s phone, that he threw on the bed, and this time he turns it off correctly. 

“It’s 7:15”, the reply he gets is groan and a head squeezing its way to his neck to hide in there. “Do you feel like going to school?” 

“No”, Kyungsoo pouts, “I’m so sore. All over my back and my thighs. Even my arms too. I’m spent.” 

“Lets stay in bed all day and just cuddle then”, Jongin decides and he’s so tempted to agree. 

“But don’t you have dance practice?” 

“I can skip it this time”, he assures and runs his hand up to cup the other’s belly where their pup is growing. “I feel like spending time with my two favourite people today.” He whispers against the other’s lips and earns a smile. 

“I’ll call for a doctor’s appointment later today and we should tell our parents”. Kyungsoo has only met his boyfriend’s parents once, though to be fair they’ve not been together much longer than a month. They were super nice and welcomed Kyungsoo with open arms. Jongin has talked about his three sisters a few time, they’re all alphas as well. His parents too so they’re a very alpha dominated household. Where they all stand though, on his son getting a pup at a reasonable young age when they’re not yet done with college, he doesn’t know. 

His own parents have yet to meet Jongin, and he kinda doesn’t want Jongin to meet them. That he hasn’t told the other, but he can only see it going badly. His father, despite being an alpha himself, has always told him to stay away from alphas because all they ever want is an omega’s body and not an emotional connection. His mother, his father’s wife, is an omega. So Kyungsoo never really believed what he was rambling on about, because he obviously connected with his mother on an emotional level. Though he is a bit scared on what his reaction will be. 

His mom will of course be happy for him. And he really isn’t sure about his brother. He too is an alpha. 

“We should”, Jongin agrees. “I’ve actually never met your parents”, he says as if he just now realized it. 

“Yeah and I don’t want you to”, the other replies and gets a confused look in return. “My dad is kinda stupid with his alpha beliefs. He thinks alphas only want to have sex with omegas and not want to be with them.”

“Oh”, he hears the other reply probably not totally happy with his answer. “Is he a beta?” 

“No, and that’s the worst part. He’s an alpha himself and mom is an omega”, he scoffs. “He’s tried to program my mind that alphas are bad and I should find myself a good and strong beta. It’s so stupid because I can see how much he loves mom.” 

The other doesn’t say anything for a good two minutes, “I’m kinda scared how your father will react then.” And he genuinely sounds a bit scared. Kyungsoo wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s neck and pulls him down for a sweet reassuring smile. 

“He will have to accept it. What’s done is done, plus I think he is also pretty scared of mom when she gets angry so I might get her to use it against him”, he laughs. 

“Hm yeah I get that. You also get a bit scary when you’re angry”. Not that there is much experience with the two and the omega being angry. But there was at once point Jongin had been too desperate to get the other naked and accidentally ripped his new shorts. Brand new shorts that he really liked. 

Kyungsoo scolded him and the alpha had blue balls the rest of the day but the omega didn’t care. 

“It was one time, and I really loved those shorts.” Kyungsoo clarifies. 

Jongin looks at the time and it’s already 8 AM and he groans, “hey, you want me to make you breakfast?” 

“Yes please”, the other puckers his lips for the other to lean down and peck them. “You’re so good to me”. 

Jongin only laughs in reply and flashes him his best smile, “I want to keep you pleased so Satansoo doesn’t appear”. With that reply he gets a slap on the chest and a scolding look. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Jongin comments hovering over his omega and watches his blushing face and shy beautiful heart shaped smile that makes him so happy. 

“Do you think you’ll think I’m pretty when I’m fat with your pup and have stretch marks over my stomach and my nipples start to lactate?” Kyungsoo he challenges with a playful smile, but Jongin can see behind his playful challenge insecurities are building up. 

“I think that may just be when you’re the most beautiful. Your stomach swollen with my pup that I put in you. The stretch marks will be a sign of your body making room for out little pup to grow healthy.” He replies and Kyungsoo thinks he may have just fallen all over again. His heart aches in the best way and his stomach feels like it cramps. He just about feels like his eyes are about to water until he hears his boyfriend’s other words. “And your tits lactating may just be a kink I just found out I have.” He licks his lips and Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Yah! Go make my breakfast you creep.” Kyungsoo blushes profoundly and covers his chest with his hands from his boyfriend’s prying eyes. 

Jongin only laughs out loud before he leans down to kiss the other’s forehead and steps out of the bed. Kyungsoo continues to blush as he watches his boyfriend walk around naked in his room looking for his underwear. Secretly admiring how his heavy cock rocks from side to side, forwards and backwards as he walks. 

Jongin turns around with a smirk on his face. He had been caught. He puts on his boxers and winks at him before he heads out in the kitchen to see if there is anything to make breakfast with. 

Left in the bedroom is Kyungsoo in his bed flushed and a bit turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :D I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please leave a comment :D


End file.
